110 Mentiras
by JuliaCG
Summary: Tres segundos que ella ni noto, yo la vi, nuestros ojos se conectaron, pero no lo suficiente para que significara algo, rápidamente ella escaneo la habitación, para volver de nuevo a mí y me vio, pero no con la mirada con la que estaba acostumbrado a recibir, no, la mirada que le das a un objeto para estar consiente que está ahí y no chocarte con él, esa fue la mirada que recibí.


Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el techo de mi habitación, tarde menos de dos segundos en asimilar que mi despertador aun sonaba. Gire la cabeza y vi claramente la hora en las luces del reloj, las 6:00 a.m. del 28 de marzo del 2000, el día en que todo empezaba.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente, desactive mi despertador y me levante de la cama, camine hacia el cuarto de baño, entre a la ducha mientras me quitaba la única prenda de ropa que llevaba en ese momento, mi bóxer.

Active la ducha a través del panel de control que instale hace unos meses en mi baño, empecé a enjabonarme el pecho cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, acariciándome desde atrás, voltee rápidamente.

\- Hola - dijo, intentando sonar sensual.

\- Hola - conteste secamente - ¿No te pedí que te fueras ayer?

\- Pensé que te gustaría otra ronda al despertar.

\- Pensaste mal, deberías irte.

\- Ana, me llamo Ana - Dijo, mientras salía de la ducha haciendo una pataleta.

\- La Sra. Spoth te enseñara la salida y recoge todas tus cosas antes de irte.

No tenía tiempo para este tipo de drama en estos momentos, hoy era un día importante, por eso le pedí que se fuera después de tener sexo anoche.

Cuando salí de la ducha, Ana ya se había ido, honestamente, si no repetía su nombre en la ducha, no lo recordaría. Enrolle una toalla a mi cintura, busque mi teléfono celular y marque a la única persona que sabía que tan importante era este día para mí.

\- Alice.

\- Bueno, bueno, pero mira quién se atreve aparecer.

\- Alice, por favor, no empieces.

\- Mama y papa preguntaron por ti, llevan meses haciéndolo.

\- Alice...

\- Lo sé, lo sé, no estoy de acuerdo pero te amo y sé que estas convencido que no serás feliz hasta que…

\- No estoy convencido, es una realidad Alice.

\- De acuerdo, entonces, a que debo el honor de tu llamada.

\- Sabes bien que le dije a Carlise que tomaría un año sabático de la empresa pero sigo siendo uno de los socios mayoritarios.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Necesito que me informes todo lo que pase en la empresa, pero no descuidare nuestro patrimonio familiar.

\- Lo sé, cuenta conmigo, te quiero Edward.

\- Yo también pequeño terremoto.

\- Nos vemos pronto.

\- Lo haremos Alice, es solo New York, no exageres.

\- Es un continente de distancia.

\- Puedes venir cuando quieras, cuando me extrañes demasiado.

\- ¡Já! Ya quisieras.

\- Adiós Alice, debo alistarme

\- Suerte hermanito.

Colgué la llamada y empecé a prepararme, abrí el closet de mi casi nueva casa, han pasado cuatro meses desde que me mude a New York, cuatro meses desde aquella discusión con Carlise.

Flashback

\- Edward, no puedes irte.

\- Debo hacerlo Carlise, estoy en un punto sin retorno, no hay nada de lo que digas que puede hacerme cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿Qué le dirás a tu madre?

\- La verdad - que era una completa mentira - que me voy para encontrarme a mí mismo.

\- Puedes hacerlo acá hijo.

\- No puedo Carlise, tú lo sabes, soy el tiburón de Inglaterra pero debo definir mi vida más allá de eso, estoy atascado en esta monotonía de ser Edward Cullen, no puedo más.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es solo eso?

\- Si - mentí.

\- Entonces, te entiendo hijo, mañana firmare los papeles para regresar a la cabeza de la empresa hasta que tú vuelvas.

\- Gracias Carlise.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te iras?

\- Un año.

Fin Flashback

Rebusque entre mi armario mi nuevo disfraz, mi nueva identidad por todo un año, hice a un lado un par de trajes Armani hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando, un traje de segunda mano que me consiguió la Sra. Spoth hace dos semanas, lo saque del armario, junto con unos zapatos usados.

Me vestí a conciencia, viéndome pulcro y ordenado, dejando a la vista, en el reflejo del espejo, un joven de 28 años trabajador de clase media.

Me coloque el reloj de mi padre, el único lujo que me iba a permitir en mi disfraz, lo iba a necesitar para este nuevo comienzo.

Baje las escaleras del Penthouse y encontré a la Sra. Spoth en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

\- Sra. Spoth.

\- Buenos días Sr. Cullen, ¿Desea algo de desayunar?

\- Si - Respondí, mientras observaba el periódico.

En pocos segundos coloco un plato de panqueques al frente de mí, junto con un jugo de naranja un café negro.

\- Sra. Spoth debo pedirle algo.

\- Lo que usted necesite Sr. Cullen.

\- Sra. Spoth necesito que me venda su auto.

\- ¿Mi auto? Pero si es un auto del 95, tiene muchísimas fallas y…

\- Lo se Sra Spoth, por eso se lo pido - Empecé a escribir un cheque ¾ Considero que esto es suficiente ¾ le entregue el cheque.

\- ¡Oh! Señor Cullen, esto es demasiado.

\- Sra. Spoth, acéptelo y deme las llaves de su auto, necesito irme.

\- Pero seño…

\- Las llaves de su auto Sra. Spoth, no quiero llegar tarde.

Me tendió las llaves de su auto, las cogí y empecé a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Cuando encontré el auto, me pareció perfecto, era justo lo que necesitaba, metí la llave en la cerradura, lo abrí y el auto estaba limpio, con un suave olor a lavanda, exactamente como pensé que sería el auto de la Sra. Spoth.

Encendí el auto y emprendí mi camino hacia mi primer día de trabajo en la empresa SWAN CO.

Llegue a SWAN CO. A las 7:30 a.m. La hora en la que fui citado fue las 8:00 a.m. para tramitar todos mis papeles, mi carnet de acceso y mi contrato. Decidí llegar antes, siempre llegaba antes, no me gusta dejar nada al azar.

Entre al edificio, me acerque, con paso lento y seguro, al escritorio de la recepcionista.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días- dijo sin levantar su vista del computador.

\- Mi nombre es Edward Masen, tengo una cita en recursos humanos para el trabajo en el departamento de tecnología avanzada - nombre departamento de tecnología avanzada y levanto la cabeza rápidamente.

\- ¡Hey! Si, Hola, emmm, me comunicaron que finalmente lograron llenar la vacante en ese departamento.

\- Pues sí.

\- Mi nombre es Kate.

\- Un placer Kate - Extendí mi mano para que la tomara, cuando lo hizo, la tome con firmeza.

Sabía muy bien el efecto que tenía sobre las mujeres, no solo por mi atractivo, sino porque sabía exactamente qué decir, cuando decirlo y cómo hacerlo.

En pocos segundos pude notar como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, esta chica era dulce, soltó rápidamente mi mano, estaba avergonzada de haberse quedado mirándome.

\- Ya ingrese tus datos al sistema, te daré un pase de invitado mientras recursos humanos te da tu pase de empleado - dijo rápidamente intentando romper el momento incómodo.

Sonreí de la única manera en que sabía hacerlo, de manera torcida, y como mi madre diría, con ojos picaros.

\- Gracias Kate.

La dulce Kate iba a responder algo, cuando varias cosas pasaron a la vez, mi celular empezó a sonar en mi bolsillo trasero, la puerta de vidrio de la entrada se abrió dejando pasar una fuerte corriente de aire y con ella el sonido del pasar de unos tacones fuertes y decididos.

Voltee todo mi cuerpo para visualizar lo que pasaba, lo hice por inercia, por una fuerza subconsciente de matar una curiosidad de la cual no estaba ni consiente que existía dentro de mí.

Lo único que pude observar por unos tres segundos fueron unos hermosos ojos marrones, durante esos tres segundos me quede en blanco, cero, por primera vez en mi vida.

Tres segundos que ella ni noto, yo la vi, nuestros ojos se conectaron, pero no lo suficiente para que significara algo, rápidamente ella escaneo la habitación mientras yo aún la veía, miro hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda, para volver de nuevo a mí y me vio, pero no con la mirada con la que estaba acostumbrado a recibir de las personas, no, la mirada que le das a un objeto para estar consiente que está ahí y no chocarte con él, esa fue la mirada que recibí.

Se acercó con paso decidido y en ese momento reaccione, admito que me tomo desprevenido, nunca espere sentir esta paz al ver una persona por tres segundos, simplemente ilógico.

Paso a mi lado y hablo directamente con Kate.

\- Buenos días Kate, necesito que llames a Angela y le digas que necesito los papeles para la reunión con BLACK ASOCIATES CA. Dile que los baje.

\- Por supuesto Srta. Swan - ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Isabella Swan? - Aquí tienes tu pase Edward.

Tendió su mano y me entrego mi carnet de visitante, cuando lo hizo, la Srta. Swan volteo hacia mí y me vio, realmente me vio y yo a ella, sin cinco metros de distancia, a duras penas unos 60 cm de distancia el uno del otro.

En ese instante pude notar dos cosas, la primera es que ella estaba mirando directamente a mis ojos, no solo los observaba, buscaba algo en ellos, no sé qué buscaba pero estaba totalmente prendado en esa mirada.

Lo segundo que note fue que evidentemente estaba al frente de Isabella Swan, la heredera del imperio Swan y vicepresidente de esta empresa.

\- Buenos días, usted es - volteo la cabeza hacia Kate y luego volvió a mirarme - ¿Edward?

\- Si, Edward Masen – Estire mi mano para que la tomara, miro mi mano y dudo si tomarla o no, luego volvió a ver mis ojos y se decidió, tomo mi mano con seguridad – Es un placer.

\- Isabella Swan – Apreté mi agarre en su mano y la sacudí levemente, ella también apretó mi mano con intensidad.

Ella sabía exactamente lo que yo hacía, intentaba imponer mi seguridad en ese apretón de manos, pude leer en sus ojos que lo sabía, no me permitió hacerlo, apretó mi mano con la misma seguridad.

Esto será interesante, pensé.

\- Supongo que lo es – dijo.

\- ¿Qué es qué?

\- Un placer.

Con esa frase se fue caminando segura de sí mismo y dejándome como un tonto.

\- ¡Srta Swan! – Exclamo Kate

Isabella volteo elegantemente hacia Kate.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Su prometido la está esperando en su piso Srta.

Esta es mi primera historia, todos sus comentados son recibidos, si se quedan, sera una historia larga y con personajes complejos, espero que les guste.

Escríbeme tu opinión.

besos.


End file.
